This proposal requests continued funding for institutional participation of the Upstate Medical Center, S.U.N.Y., Syracuse, New york, in the clinical research activites of Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB). CALGB is a multi-institutional cooperative research group dedicated to the systematic planning, initiation, conduct, analysis, and reporting of research as applied to therapy of patients with malignant disease. The scope of interest of CALGB and our institutional participation includes the wide variety of malignant disorders. The current CALGB poposal involves and increase in laboratory-based evaluations as well. The program in oncology at the Upstate Medical Center in conjunction with CALGB is a truly interdisciplinary program, involving the active participation of Surgery, Radiotherapy, Clinical Pathology, Psychiatry, Pathology, Cytogenetics and Internal Medicine. The Upstate Medical Center actively participates in all phases of the CALGB program. Our personnel contribute to: group scientific and administrative leadership, new study design and chairmanship, development and execution of pilot studies, the testing of new chemotherapeutic agents in phase I and phase Ii trials in addition to the accrual of greater than 100 patients/year to group-wide phase III and intergroup studies. As a result of the funding provided by this proposal and our institutional commitment, the accrual rate for patients entered into controlled, evaluable, experimental cancer therapy will continue to increase. The broadening and deepening of the clinical research program at our institution will similarly be reflected in the depth and breadth of our scientific and administrative involvement in CALGB activites. Since our institutional participation with CALGB is the core of the interdisciplinary cancer program at our institution, additional salutary effects will continue to be evident in the education of medical students, house officers, nursing staff as well as in the continuing education of physicians in mid New York State. In addition, the collaboration with CALGB will help translate the most recent advances in medical care and expertise to a large and diversified patient population.